


In the Shadows

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, tags will be added with new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: Kuro and Sakuya take on the job of protecting Mahiru Shirota, the heir of a wealthy and influential business firm, as his personal bodyguards. The job seems easy enough at first, but soon they find out that Mahiru has quite the talent of getting into trouble and that this job might turn out different than they had initially thought.





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the Bodyguard AU that the lovely crazyanime3 on tumblr created. You should definitely check it out since there's also a continuation now! ^^ (Although this story will probably take a bit of a different turn)

When Kuro entered the room he caught the knife that came hurling towards him with a single practiced movement and an exasperated sigh without even looking at the person who had thrown it.

"You know that this gets old at some point, right?"

He had intended to say it in a mocking tone, but the job he had worked this day had left him with exhaustion as his only emotion for the moment. He was sure that didn't go unnoticed and already regretted even commenting on the knife throwing at all.

"You can't even hit me, Sakuya."

At least he was still able to do his job right. Anything else would have been a serious blow to his pride especially if it meant losing to _him._

"Are you sure about that?"

The reply took Kuro by surprise and his eyes found Sakuya who he had been avoiding to look at up to this point in an instant.

"What do you mean?"

Upon seeing the sly grin on the other's face his eyes snapped down to look at his hands. Sure enough a small, but steady stream of blood was dripping from the hand with which he had caught the knife down onto the expensive carpet.

An amused laugh rang throughout the room, probably as a reaction to the confusion that must have shown on his face. Kuro scoffed and let the knife fall to the ground before he walked over to the table against which Sakuya was leaning.

"How did you do that?"

Kuro had stopped just short off him, leaning in to seem more menacing, which proved to be futile though, since Sakuya didn't budge an inch. He was trying to search for an answer in the other's face, but as usual his features betrayed nothing except a hint of mockery and superiority. Stupid assassin training.

"Well wouldn't you like to know."

He was about one millisecond away from just lunging at Sakuya, when a sharp cough caught both of their attention.

"Kuro. Sakuya. I do hope you're not fighting because of this exhausting, but admittedly cute, rivalry you have still going on?"

Kuro stepped away from Sakuya immediately, turning towards the door he had come through earlier where a tall blonde man was now standing. He was looking at them with a sweet smile that didnt quite reach his eyes though. Of course Lily had to show up now.

 "We weren't fighting."

"Yes, I'm sure you weren't or I would have to suspend you from work _again_."

"What's up? A new job for us?" Sakuya didn't even pay attention to the remarks Lily had made and cut straight to the point.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. We got a request from a client to protect the heir to a large business firm since there was a bit of trouble lately." Lily looked at them both with stern eyes, holding a wad of paperwork toward them like one would hold a weapon.

"You both would have to work _together_ for this job. You're two of our bests bodyguards, especially as a team, but if you can't handle that I'll assign someone else to this," he said as he approached the table behind them, the smile having all but slipped from his face.

"Here's all the information you need," he said as he put the papers down, "can I trust both of you to do this properly?"

Both Kuro and Sakuya gave a curt nod, which seemed to please Lily since the smile that crept onto his face seemed much more genuine.

"Great!"

Clapping his hands together, Lily turned around, already on his way out. He stopped just before he he walked through the door and looked back at them with an apologetical expression that seemed much too over the top to be genuine.

"By the way, the job starts in," he took out his pocket watch and let out a nervous chuckle, " uh, one hour. Good luck, I know you can do it!"

And with that he was gone, the door falling shut behind him.

"Did he just say we have to start the job in one hour?"

Kuro only groaned in response and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep, just letting the exhaustion carry him away, but apparently that had to wait.

With a sigh he took the pile of papers from the table and skimmed over the text.

After he finished, Kuro felt like he would literally rather be dead than take on that job.

He stared at the paper blankly for a few more seconds until Sakuya got impatient and snatched it from his hands.

A few seconds later he let out a delighted laugh and looked at Kuro with his trademark smirk.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Just the two of us and some rich kid. 24 hour protection, probably in some big isolated mansion. Reminds me of the old days... this is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"If you mean the time when you sneaked into places and killed people with the 'old days' then let me just tell you that I won't hesitate taking you out if you show any kind of suspicious behaviour," Kuro said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the other. 

"Oh come on, we left that behind us ages ago! I'm one of the good guys now. You know I'd never lie."

Kuro only rolled his eyes at the innocent expression that Sakuya had put on his face and started walking towards the door.

"Whatever. We need to get going."

 

 

 


End file.
